Operation : Fate
by loopylea22
Summary: He was missing five years of his life, with nothing but memories of the past. But he knew there were four people out there, four people he needed to help him get through this, four people with no past. (pairings 3&4 1&5 2&fanny)FINISHED!
1. Waking up

Ok I've really got into the whole 5 years later thing at the mo, so for some crazy reason I've decided to have a go. O yea this will be interesting, the main difference between mine and the others I've read is they've been decommissioned so no they don't remember and never will.

I don't own KND (sob)

…………**Now loading……..KND mission…………Operation Fate**

**F -** Friends

**A - **again

**T - **together

**E –**eventually

He felt like screaming he probably would have if his throat would work. He shot up and sat in the hospital bed in shock, he was shaking like mad. An alarm was set off as a load of nurses rushed into the room. "O my god he's awake." He heard one of them scream, he looked at the wires and electrical equipment strapped to him.

"What's going on?" he choked roughly. His head ached and he felt weak, his limbs were numb and he had to check to make sure they were still there.

"Mr Uno, o my goodness I can't believe your awake." The nurse fussed checking his heart rate.

"What's going on?" he repeated still rather hoarsely

The last thing he remembered was being on a mission with his team, his team he had to find them. "My friends." He asked shaking "are they ok?"

The nurse looked at him, "I'm afraid Mr Uno that for the past 5 years you have been in a coma." She said taking his hand.

A coma for five years, he couldn't have been he was twelve wasn't he? "How old am I?" he almost screamed holding tightly onto the nurses hand.

"Your 17, Mr Uno." The nurse said checking his date of birth on a chart. "and I must say we thought we'd lost you."

The news hit him like a blow to the head, he wasn't 17 there was no way he could be he was 12 he had the memories, the thoughts of a 12 year old. He was in the KND he had been on a mission with his team like it was yesterday.

He felt his eyes fill up with tears, the nurse squeezed his hand tightly, "now try and get some rest Mr Uno with any luck your be out of here by tomorrow." She said leaving him alone in the room.

17 he repeated to himself over and over again, before falling off to sleep.

He woke several hours later to find his dad watching over him. "Dad!" he said sitting up as fast as he could with him numb body and hugging his father.

"Nigel." He looked over to see his mom sobbing. Though to him it was as if he had seen them yesterday but for them it had been five long years. She hugged her son and held him tightly.

"I've got you some nice clothes to go home in." she said in between sobs. His dad helped him to a wheel chair, he guessed he would have to learn to walk again his body being out of action for so long. He was wheeled into the bathroom and his dad helped him into his clothes.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror, it was true he was no longer 12, for starters he had a beard that would need removing. His head was as bald as ever, his face a pale white and black rings around his ill looking eyes.

It was like a nightmare, or something you'd see in a horror film when a ghostly image jumps out at you. Only this was real and the image in the mirror was him.

He was missing five years of his life, with nothing but memories of the past. But he knew there were four people out there, four people he needed to help him get through this, four people with no past.

…………………………….Transmission interrupted………………………………..

Sob, ok it's a bit more sad than I had first thought it would be, but it'll get happier.

O and before you ask, yes he would remember the KND as he was never decommissioned as he was 12 when he was in a coma. Smart huh?

Plz review :D be happy!


	2. Finding Hoagie

Yay reviews! Can't be that bad then, anyway thankies:

Mazzi : yes ok I'm updating lol

Cyrix : glad you find it interesting

Genosythe: commas were never really my thing, nor was spelling for that matter so watch out for that too. Thanx

BirdFeathers: oops I didn't know you had already done a fanfic with the same name, sorry. I could change it if you want. I'll read your operation fate as soon as I've finished updating this one. Thanx

I do not own KND nor do I own the internet, but if I did I would have lots of money and the KND would soooo be mine.

………………………continuing transmission………………………………………….

He looked at the four walls of his bedroom which were to be his cell for the next few weeks until he was strong enough to walk again. Somehow his dad had managed to get both Nigel and the wheel chair upstairs deciding it was best for him to be on the same floor as the bathroom.

He sighed this wasn't what he wanted to be doing, he wanted to be out there searching. He hoped they were still around, it was true that people tended to stay in the same house or area for most of their lives. However it was also true that some people did move, wanting to get away from it all.

The whole situation frustrated him, in his mind he was 12 but in body he was 17. His friends wouldn't even remember him let alone each other. But most of all he was trapped not even knowing if they still, he swallowed hard at the thought, were still alive.

He switched on the computer, well it was worth a try he thought selecting the internet explorer logo when it had loaded. Selecting the search button he pulled the keyboard out onto his lap. What to enter he pondered, Wallabee Beetles he typed and hit return only to be told that a new wallabee was the latest addition to beetle zoo and other things that really didn't have any connection with the person he was looking for.

Disappointed he tried again, Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr he entered hitting return. Again he got random sites telling him such things as to come eat at Hoagie's run by Mr Gilligan Thomas. He scrolled down the results page when suddenly something caught his eye. Hoagie Gilligan Jr's homepage the home of aeroplanes and chilidogs he read his heart giving a little jump.

Taking a deep breath he selected the website, what if this wasn't Hoagie. Well yes obviously it was a Hoagie but what if it wasn't his Hoagie he'd be back where he started with nothing.

The page loaded and a blue background with clouds appeared on the screen and he again read "Welcome to Hoagie Gilligan Jr's home page the home of aeroplanes and chilidogs." Well it was corny enough to be Hoagie he thought to himself selecting the tab labelled about me.

Once again the sky background appeared and he read the text on top.

Name: Hoagie P Gilligan Jr Age: 17 

Again he could feel his heart jump well at least he was the right age.

_Nationality: All American baby!_

Good he thought his face getting closer to the screen.

_Likes: Aeroplanes! They totally rock and chilidogs they come with the territory. I also have the knack for building things and did I mention I'm the best joke cracking genius in the whole entire world!_

He was grinning from ear to ear now, either Hoagie had a twin brother or this was his Hoagie, numbuh 2 of section V.

_Dislikes: Punk ass Ray, who for the record is the biggest loser on the planet, my brother Tommy (ok so he's not really a dislike it's just sometimes he can really wind me up), Medow College that lovely place I have to spend over half my life at. _

Who was Ray? He thought reading. Then scrolling down he read e-mail me followed by an address which he clicked on. His fingers hovered over the keyboard what was he going to say he thought.

………………………………**.Transmission interrupted…………………………………..**

Hmm will get better but this chap was needed even if it's kinda dull.


	3. Going to college

I do not own KND so stop making me say it!

…………………………**..Continuing transmission………………………………………….**

"You've got e-mail." The electronic voice blared out of his computer speakers. He selected the envelope symbol and read the contents. He had been e-mailing Hoagie for a couple of weeks now about nothing in particular.

He had decided that saying he had been in secret organisation called the kids next door and he had spent his childhood fighting against adults and that he wouldn't remember this due to him being decommissioned. O and did I forget to mention that I was your leader only I've been in a coma for the past 5 years really wasn't the sorta thing say.

Nigel could hear his parents down stairs arguing, which surprised him as, as far as he knew this had never happened before. He listened wheeling himself out of his room to the top of the stairs so that he could hear better.

"I just don't think he's ready for college just yet." He heard his mom pleading.

"Well he's got to start at some point, he's already missed five years of his education."

"And sending him away to some specialist college, with far from normal people is the best thing for him is it?" his mother replied now with an angry edge to her voice.

"It's for people just like him." He heard his father reply as if it was the end of the matter.

"Well I just don't think he's ready."

"No it's ok mom, I want to go to college." Nigel said appearing in the doorway leaning on it slightly to help him balance. "But not some specialist college, I want to go to Meadow!" he said smiling.

His parents just looked at him, "Nigel did you just walk down the stairs?" was all his mother could say.

Back in front of the computer he selected the reply to sender tab, "Hoagie I'm coming to college." He typed. After all it wasn't the first time he'd been to college, and he was hoping to meet a few people while he was there.

A week later and Nigel had been true to his word as the car stopped outside the college. "Now Nigel do you want me to pick you up at the end of the day?" his father asked concerned.

He was staring at the huge building and the hundreds of teenagers entering or hanging outside of it. That many teenagers made him feel uncomfortable, it wasn't so long ago to him that there was nothing he hated more than a teenager. "No it's fine dad, I'll be walking home with a friend."

Mr Uno smiled at his son, he hadn't even left the car yet and he already had a friend.

"So where shall I meet you?" hoagie had asked in an e-mail the day before.

"O around the front doors somewhere, I'll find you." Nigel had replied, after all he'd still recognise Hoagie wouldn't he?

Leaving the car he made his way towards the doors scanning the groups of teenagers for his friend. For some reason he had thought it would be easier than this, as a kid hoagie had stuck out like a sore thumb due to his weight and strange dress sense.

He noticed a teenager leaning up against one of the walls, his neck cranked up looking over the crowds as if he was looking for someone. No way Nigel thought to himself, this couldn't be Hoagie, maybe after all that he had in fact found the wrong one. The guy was slim and quite good looking, with baggy brown trousers and a light blue shirt over a white t-shirt.

He got closer to him, the guy was now staring at him too looking unsure. Then as Nigel got closer he noticed the yellow tinted goggles from under the brown cap the teenager was wearing and he recognised him. It was Hoagie, he felt like running over and hugging his friend, but this wasn't really the best thing to do. Unless he wanted Hoagie thinking he was some sort of freak ranting on about how much he had changed even though to his knowledge they had never met before.

"Hoagie right?" he said offering his hand to shake.

Slowly the teenager took his hand, "Yea, how did you know." He replied almost in shock.

"You just looked like a Hoagie." Nigel replied not really knowing what to say.

"You sayin I look like a sandwich?" Hoagie replied pretending to sound hurt. "You must be Nigel right? Come on I'll show you around."

Nigel followed him into the busy corridors of the college full with rows upon rows of teenagers gossiping and calling out to each other.

"This is your captain speaking and our first stop." Hoagie called out, "my locker and please no flash photography." Nigel looked at the locker, to be honest it wasn't really that interesting. Hoagie pointed to the locker next to his, "your locker" he said handing him a key.

"Thanks?" Nigel replied putting the key in his back pocket.

"Thanks!" Hoagie replied shocked, "do you have any idea what I had to do to get you that locker. I'm not going to be able to look at Muffy Jenkins in the same way ever again." He said screwing up his eyes and imitating being sick.

"Thanks a lot?" Nigel said smiling.

…………………………………**.Transmission interrupted……………………………..**


	4. Finding wally & finding Kuki

Yawn, I do not own codename kids next door

………………………………**..Transmission continued………………………………**

"Now for my favourite lesson of the day." Hoagie said pulling a brown bag from his locker.

"What's that?" Nigel asked finding it hard to believe that he could have a lesson he liked.

"Lunch!" he replied grinning. Well what had he expected Nigel thought to himself taking his lunch too out of his locker and heading for the cafeteria.

"So Hoagie, what have you got for me today then?" a boy said standing over Hoagie at the lunch table.

"Go away Ray." Hoagie replied with his eyes fixed onto the table.

"Now don't be like that Hoagie," the boy teased "just give me what ever money you've got and I'll leave you alone."

Nigel would have been concerned if he had been paying attention to what was going on, instead he was looking a few tables ahead of him at the blond headed teenager who seemed to be staring into space.

Even from here he was sure it was Wally, he had the same messy hair which was still slightly too long and covering his eyes. He could just make out a pair of worn out baggy jeans and an orange t-shirt.

He looked in the direction Wally was staring and to his surprise he saw Kuki sitting on the table a few places down, literally she was sitting on top of the dinner table flicking her dark hair which was now in a ponytail. She was busily chatting away to a group of blond girls who seemed to be hanging on to her every word. Who like her were all wearing cheerleading outfits in the college colours.

Suddenly a teenager in a football jacket walked up to her putting his arm around her waist, he saw Wally scowl. She pushed the teenager off her and shouted something at him, which Nigel was too far away to hear. Then got up a left with the girls following behind her leaving the guy at the table.

"No don't please!" he heard Hoagie yell bringing him back to what was going on. Ray had Hoagie by the neck of his shirt and had his fist aimed ready at his face.

"Well if your not going to give it me I'll just have to take it." Ray shouted at Hoagie's face.

Suddenly Ray was pulled by the back of his top and almost sent flying as he let go of Hoagie.

"Come on we're going!" a Australian voice said as Wally almost dragged Ray out of the cafeteria.

"But I wasn't finished." Ray yelled glaring at Hoagie.

"I don't care," Wally said angrily "I said we're going!" as he shoved Ray through the door.

"I could totally have handled that" Hoagie said shaking slightly.

"That was Ray right?" Nigel asked as Hoagie sorted his shirt out.

"Yea, he's a jerk!" he replied angrily.

"Looks pretty tough."

"He is, but not as tough as Wally make him angry and your end up in A and E." Hoagie replied looking at Nigel who raised an eyebrow. "O that's the blond one."

"Yea I guessed." Nigel replied so it was Wally he thought 3 down 1 to go.

They walked down the corridor to their lockers and took out the books for the next lesson only to see the row of lockers shake slightly as he saw Kuki was pushed into them by the guy he had seen with her earlier in the cafeteria.

"Come on Kuki you know you want to go to the dance with me." He said slyly an inch away from her face.

She glared at him and kneed him where she knew it would hurt, only this made him angry and he pushed her into the lockers harder.

"Josh your hurting me." She cried struggling to get free.

"Why wont you go with me?" he yelled tightening his grip on her.

"Josh your really hurting me." She pleaded her eyes filling with tears.

Nigel gritted his teeth no one hurt his friends, he was about to step forward when Hoagie pulled him back as a fist hit Josh hard across the face causing him to hit the floor. "Get your cruddy hands off her!" Wally yelled standing over him.

Josh now lying on the floor put his hand up to his face feeling blood running from his nose.

"We should really get out of here." He could hear Hoagie saying behind him, but he didn't want to go, he stood and watched as Josh got back on his feet and glared at Wally.

"Your pay for that." Josh shouted swinging his fist.

……………………………**..Transmission interrupted………………………………….**

Ooo look a cliff-hanger, hi cliff-hanger!


	5. Finding Abby

Thank you reviewers your great here's quiet a long update for you cuz ur so nice.

GoldenFither: I'm really glad you like

Cyrix: Here you go

I do not own Codename kids next door

…………………………………**Continuing transmission………………………………..**

Josh dived forward throwing Wally onto the ground causing him to smack his head off the concrete floor, well he wasn't in the football team for nothing. Wally being slightly dazed Josh hit him repeatedly, Kuki screamed causing Josh to look at her and Wally hit him then kicked him off.

Again Josh charged towards him but Wally was ready for him this time, he ducked and threw Josh over his back to land flat on the floor, Josh just groaned.

"Wallabee Beetles!" he heard the headmistress bellow down the corridor.

"Busted." Hoagie whispered into Nigel as the headmistress stood looking at Josh groaning on the floor.

"Just what do you think your doing!" she bellowed.

"Think I'm doing or actually doing?" he asked rubbing the back of his sore head.

The headmistresses eyes flared, "do you think this is funny?"

"Are you kidding, he's just tried to beat the crud out of me. What's funny about that, man you have issues." Wally replied still trying to get rid of the pain at the back of his head.

She glared at him her eyes nothing but slits. "My office now!" she screamed pointing down the corridor. "Both of you!"

Josh hulled himself off the floor and faced Kuki who was leaning back against the locker shaking slightly. "She you later toots" he said rudely, followed by Wally giving him a blow around the head.

"Mr Beetles!"

"What?" he replied innocently as Kuki giggled.

"I warned you didn't I?" Hoagie said making his way to class. "Don't mess with Wallabee Beetles."

They walked past the head mistress's office and even with the door closed you could still hear her shouting. "Third time this week Mr Beetles!" she bellowed through the wooden door.

"Man is that it? I must be slipping." He heard Wally comment.

"It's only Tuesday!" The headmistress shouted frantically until they were too far away to hear.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

There was now only one of his friends that he had been unable to find, and for some reason he didn't know she was the one he had wanted to find the most. Now he sat in his math class looking through the teacher not really paying attention to what rubbish she was droning on about.

Half way through the lesson Wally had walked in flashing a note from the headmistress at the teacher grumbling something under his breath. Then taking a seat at the back of the class put his feet on the table and had fallen asleep. Hoagie too wasn't paying much attention and appeared to me making something from a ruler and a rubber band.

What he had been making was discovered towards the end of the lesson when Hoagie had accidentally released it and it had flown across the classroom causing him to curse as it hit the teacher in the head.

"Detention!" Hoagie yelled "that's, that's so unfair!" taking the pink slip off the teacher.

"O I wouldn't worry Mr Gilligan you won't be the only one there." She said knocking Wally's feet from off the table causing him to wake up suddenly.

"23!" he shouted, before realising what was going on. "Again?" he said taking the pink slip from the teacher and shoving it in his back pocket.

"Ow man, detention." Hoagie was still moaning as they made their way down the corridor.

"Hoagie will you do me a favour?" Nigel asked hoping he would say yes before asking what it was.

"Yea sure," Hoagie replied not really paying attention but re-reading the pink slip again as if it's contents would suddenly change.

"I need you to talk to Wally and try to get him to be friends with us." He said with a pleading smile.

"What? Are you nuts? What do you expect me to do? Hi my names Hoagie would you like to be my friend? How old do you think we are, not to mention the fact that he will beat me to a pulp. Cause I don't know if you've noticed put I'm hardly the most popular guy in the school that was Josh and look what happened to him!"

"Hoagie breathe, just trust me ok? Anyway if anyone can do it it's you."

Hoagie pretended to blush and waved his hand at Nigel. "O flattery will get you everywhere." Then tried to giggle like a girl only failing and sounding more like a dying cat. "Ok I'll try but when do you expect me to be chummy he's always got Ray hanging around him like a bad smell."

Nigel pointed to the pink slip of paper in Hoagies hand. "Detention." He replied blunt.

"Hoagie I've got a message from my sister." Nigel heard a female voice say from behind them, wait he knew that voice.

"Really!" Hoagie said flattening his hair under his cap as if her sister was there.

"Yea she say's stop calling her." The voice replied laughing as Hoagie's face sunk.

"Abby that's so not funny."

"Ow man yes it is just to see your face." She said still laughing, but stopped when she saw Nigel.

"O right," Hoagie said clearing his throat "Abby, Nigel, Nigel this is Abby."

Nigel just froze. He felt sick but in a nice way if that was possible, he tried to say something but nothing would come out of his mouth. He just stared into those deep dark brown eyes and melted.

It was just Abby, numbuh 5 he repeated in his head. So what on earth was wrong with him? As his voice box wasn't working he offered a now very sweaty hand which she shook.

"Abby's in the smart college next door," Hoagie said with emphasis on the word smart. "But we usually walk home together, only I can't today Abb's." he said waving the pink slip in front of her face.

"Hoagie what you do this time?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing really, the teachers just got it in for me."

"More like his gadgets have got it in for the teacher." Nigel corrected him laughing.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Hoagie sat in the detention room jiggling his leg, he was going to get beaten up he knew he was. Why on earth did Nigel want him to make friends with Wally anyway, sure he'd be a great friend to have at least it would get Ray off his back.

He watched Wally walk into the room and sit down luckily at the table next to his. Surprisingly Wally lent over the desk and asked him what he was in for. They we're the only ones in the room apart from the teacher.

"Building a mini flying object which had a collision with the teachers head." Hoagie replied trying to sound interesting. Wally just looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Paper plane?" he said with a thick Australian accent.

"Sorta." Hoagie replied remembering Wally had been asleep at the time.

"Anyway names Wally." He said shaking Hoagies hand.

"Hoagie." He replied smiling well he still had all his limbs so far. "Saw that fight earlier." Hoagie said trying to think of things to say.

At the reminder Wally touched the back of his head, which must have still hurt as it made him wince. "Yea, so what sorta things you like?" Wally asked changing the subject.

"Just stuff you know, planes, chilidogs the usual." Hoagie replied as if he was ashamed.

"Chilidogs huh? They're alright, though I'm more of a cheese person myself." Wally replied ignoring the teachers shh noises.

"Cheese! Really I love cheese."

Hoagie walked home smiling that was the most enjoyable detention ever, never had he found a person he could have an in-depth conversation with about cheese with for 45 minutes straight.

……………………………**.Transmission interrupted………………………………….**

Wow this is quite a long chapter for me.


	6. Trouble

I don't own the KND

Thanx reviewers this chapters for you:

Goldenflither: Although 2 and 5 are my second fav couple after 3 and 4 this is a 1 and 5 story at least it should be lol. Thanx

Digix: here's your update, enjoy

…………………………**Continuing transmission………………………………………**

Nigel stood looking at his reflection in the mirror, it was such an odd site. In a way he looked the same but then there were little things which made it different and almost alien to him. He no longer had any child like features, and his skin was ruff instead of the soft smoothness it had had when he was a child.

He sighed and turned away grabbing some shades, the original idea was for him to improve his appearance. Only he discovered there wasn't really a lot he could do, he didn't even have any hair which he could have styled differently.

Why the sudden need to look good? That was what he had asked himself as he stood there looking at his reflection. He knew the answer and that was Abby, he just wasn't totally sure why. He'd never bothered before, then he'd never felt this way before.

He wasn't ready for this it was like throwing a 3 year old in the deep end of the pool and telling it to learn to swim. All these new feelings confused him, he had never felt this way when he had been with Lizzie. His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell and his father calling to him that his friends were here.

"Hi Nigel," Abby said as he met her and Hoagie at the door, "At last you can make Hoagie shut up about Wally."

"Wally?" He asked in a daze staring at Abby, she was beautiful why had he never noticed that before. Then realising what she was talking about he looked at Hoagie, "How did it go?"

"Man does that guy know his cheese." Hoagie replied smiling at the memory.

"Is that all you talked about?" Nigel said closing the door behind him as they headed to college.

"What do you mean is that all we talked about?" Hoagie said shocked. Nigel looked at him raising his eyebrow he'd known both of them for years. "Fine ok, so all we talked about was cheese, but that's not the point he actually talked to me and I didn't get beaten up."

"Yea well Abby will see you guys later." She said leaving them outside their college.

"Bye Abbs" Hoagie called after her and made his way through the front doors. On the way to his locker Hoagie stopped suddenly. "Tell me it's not Wednesday." He said turning to Nigel.

Confused he replied that it was Wednesday and telling him it wasn't would be lying. "Ow man I hate Wednesdays." Hoagie said hitting his head on his locker. Nigel looked at his timetable and saw why Hoagie hated Wednesdays, there highlighted yellow as the word gym.

"Well if it's any comfort, I've got gym too." Nigel said unsurely, but it was the best he could do.

"I'm always the last to be picked." Hoagie groaned, "always!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Mr Uno I know your new here but I'm afraid I can not allow you to wear sunglasses in gym." The teacher said when they were changed and sitting on the benches. Nigel had forgotten he was wearing them, he was always wearing them it was as if they were part of his face. He removed them and put them under the bench.

"Now group leaders," the teacher said looking at them "today I think I'll have my stars Josh Tuner and Wallabee Beetles" she said smiling at them.

They stood up and glared at each other, Josh now had the addition of a very sore looking black eye. "Karl" Josh said pointing at a dark haired boy who got up and stood beside him. Wally looked over the group of boys all eagerly looking up at him, "Hoagie" he said smiling at him.

Hoagie started choking at the shock and Nigel hit him on the back. "Me?" Hoagie spluttered looking at him in disbelief.

"Yea, you." Wally said looking confused at the boy. Hoagie got up and stood behind Wally beaming, not only had he not been the last to be picked but he'd been the first to be selected for a team. He saw Ray looking at him from the group on the benches in amazement Hoagie couldn't help it, it had to be done. He stuck his tongue out over Wally's shoulder at Ray making him glare.

Josh just smirked at Wally's choice and thinking it would wind him up picked Ray next. However Wally didn't really seem bothered and looked at the pleading boys again. "Nigel" he heard Hoagie whisper in his ear.

"Nigel?" he whispered back

"The bald one." Hoagie replied waving at the bald boy who waved back reluctantly.

"Nigel." Wally said looking at the bald teenager who smiled at him.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Wally's group were huddled together at the far end of the gym.

"O I hate playing football." Hoagie moaned as his contribution as the best game plan to use.

"That's not really helping." One of the boys said glancing over at Josh's group trying to hear what they were saying.

"Ok then here's an idea." Hoagie said "when ever you get the ball pass it to Wally."

"I don't think so Hoagie." Wally replied.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Josh smirked at his group, "yea your do." He said looking at them, "I think it's about time I showed Wallabee Beetles not to mess with Josh Tuner." Then he turned to Ray threateningly "you don't mind us beating the hell out of your friend do you?"

Ray stood for a moment looking at the group of teenagers glaring at him. "Friend! He's not my friend you can do what you like as long as you leave Hoagie to me." He replied punching his hand.

They walked out onto the college football field, Hoagie having trouble doing up his helmet, in the end he left it undone after all he wasn't planning to do anything but avoiding the football and running away from the other team.

Some of the seats around the field were occupied by students that had a free period and so had decided to watch. A group of cheerleaders stood up and cheered as Josh walked out onto the field, the same happened when Wally appeared making Josh even more angry.

"I want a nice friendly game." The gym teacher said blowing her whistle.

Somehow to Hoagie's horror he had ended up with the ball, seeing Nigel he threw it to him then ran in the opposite direction. Nigel caught it and ran as fast as he could, but stopped when he realised no one was following him.

"Now!" he heard Josh call as the team charged towards Wally.

"What the crud are you doing? I haven't got the ball." Wally called to them before being thrown onto the floor and kicked repeatedly in the stomach. The teacher was blowing her whistle and calling for them to stop, "this is not how you play football!" she called but they ignored her.

Nigel panicked what on earth was going on. Then he heard Hoagie yell as Ray pushed him onto the floor knocking his helmet off and punching him hard in the face. Nigel grabbed Ray and tried to pull him off only to be elbowed in the face.

………………………………**.transmission interrupted…………………………………..**

Man I gotta get a better transmission.


	7. Trouble part 2

I don't own the KND

Ok this is a very short chapter, but I thought as I'm working tomorrow and Sunday then I'm back at uni Monday, it could be a while before I update so yea enjoy. O and review!

…………………………**.Transmission continued…………………………………….**

Even with the padding each blow hurt like hell causing Wally to scream as someone kicked him hard in the back. Suddenly Josh's hand reached out and grabbed Wally's helmet then lifting his head smashed it against the ground. He did this repeatedly laughing like some sort of mad man. The last thing Wally remembered was the rest of his team trying to pull Josh's off him and Kuki jumping onto Josh's back from nowhere screaming for Josh to stop. Then the world was a blur as he blacked out to the sound of screams.

Nigel got back on his feet and swung at Ray knocking him off Hoagie. "Get off my friend!" he yelled as Ray looked up at him in shock, then getting up ran off the field.

"You alright?" Nigel asked looking at Hoagie he was in pretty bad shape.

"Do you really want me to answer that." Hoagie said lying on the floor, "now I know what a punch bag feels like."

Nigel laughed, "come on I'll get you to the nurses office." he said helping him up. As they stood up they noticed a crowd of people at the other end of the field. "o my god, Wally!"

They watched as a stretcher carried Wally off the field, and two teachers holding an angry Josh followed.

"What happened?" Nigel asked Kuki who was crying.

"I don't know," she sobbed "he's not moving" she cried out before running after the stretcher.

"Come on lets get you to that nurses office." Nigel said sadly as they walked of the field.

……………………………**Transmission interrupted………………………………..**


	8. bad luck

Sorry this took so long been very busy, thanks reviewers your great

Don't own KND

…………………………**Transmission continued……………………………………..**

Hoagie's lesson must have finished early as he was already waiting with Abby when Nigel met them to go home. "And then he was all like get off my friend, it was so cool." Hoagie was saying imitating what Nigel had done to Ray.

"Hi guys" Nigel said mostly to stop Hoagie going on about him like he was some sort of hero.

"Hi Nigel Abby's been hearing what you did for Hoagie today." She said causing Nigel to feel suddenly very hot.

"O err it was nothing." He replied laughing nervously.

"Anyway thanks for looking out for Hoagie." She said suddenly kissing him on the cheek, "who knows what would have happened if you hadn't have been there."

All the way home Nigel walked looking at the floor his cheeks burned, he was sure his face must have been a deep red colour. He listened to Hoagie jumping around making up what he would do to Ray if he saw him again.

"Nigel where are you going?" Abby called to him making him look up, it was then he had realised he had walked straight past his house.

"huh? O sorry I was just thinking." He replied walking back.

"You know if your worried about Wally I heard he's gonna be ok he was just knocked out. Though I should imagine he's going to be sore for a while." Hoagie replied touching the bruise on his face.

"Perhaps you just need to chill." Abby said looking at his worried face, "we're going to a party tonight you can join us if you like."

Nigel thought about this, he wasn't very big on parties then again he didn't really enjoy anything but going on missions and he couldn't do that any more. Ok so maybe there was something other than missions that he did enjoy and that was being around Abby.

"Sure why not," he replied at least she would be there.

"Great meet at mine around 7." Abby said as she and Hoagie headed for home.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Wally sat in his room rubbing the back of his head it hurt like hell and the rest of his body didn't feel that great either. On the plus side he had been sent home so had missed a days worth of lessons, which was always good.

"Wallabee, the phone!" his mom called up the stairs to him. Slowly he got up off his bed his body ached.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"O Wally, hi erm are you ok?" he heard Kuki's voice reply. Why was she calling him? The most popular girl in the school was calling him! He didn't even think she knew he existed. If he was a girl he would have squealed or probably even fainted, but as he wasn't he just asked why she was calling him.

"O err I just wanted to see that you were ok"

"O right, well I'm ok." He replied not knowing really what to say.

"Good! I'm mean I'm glad you're alright. Look there's this party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" she said uneasy.

"Erm yea that would be nice." He said blushing, she wasn't even there and he still blushed and nice? What did he mean by nice he thought to himself it was more than nice it was great, lovely, fantastic! But no he'd said nice. He was such an idiot sometimes.

"ok I'll see you there." Then giving the address she hung up the phone.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Nigel looked at his watch, quarter to seven he read and grabbing a jacket closed the front door. He was nervous, he hadn't stopped thinking about Abby from the moment they'd left him. He never used to be like this, Abby was his second in command and yea sure he admired her but he'd never felt like this before.

He paused for a second before ringing the doorbell, though he wasn't sure why. She answered the door greeting him and telling him Hoagie wasn't there yet so they'd have to wait for him.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Hoagie hurriedly grabbed a jacket and almost fell over it while rushing out of the front door. He was late again.

He struggled to get his jacket on while almost running down the pavement, however it just got tangled up and one of his sleeves seemed to disappear completely. Shouting at it he threw it onto the floor and looked at it, that really hadn't been the best thing to do as he picked it up he noticed a wet muddy looking patch down the one side.

"Can this get any worse?" he mumbled to himself trying to brush the mud off with his hand.

"What do you know it looks like it can." Hoagie looked up suddenly, there in front of him was Ray.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Wally pulled on an orange shirt and looked at himself in the mirror, ideally it could have done with an iron but he'd fell out with irons so it would have to do. He opened his rusty car door after a few tries, it wasn't the best car in the world in fact it was probably one of the worse, but it was all he could afford at the time. Now came for his second challenge shutting the cruddy thing.

The car hadn't been sounding too well for a while now, and after one final jolt it stopped. Cursing Wally kicked the door open and got out, he was late as it was. He lifted the bonnet only to get a face full of dirty black smoke, yea it was definitely broken.

He looked at the mass of wires and pipes and just sighed, he knew nothing about cars. He'd have to find someone who did, so he left his car and made his way down the road, well it wasn't going anywhere.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Kuki, it's nice to see you here." Josh said leaning around her.

"I though you were suspended?" she replied not really wanting to talk to him, but she was early and very few people had turned up yet.

"Just because I can't go to college doesn't mean I can't got to parties." He replied sarcastically as if she was stupid. Though she already knew that she nodded her head guessing he had a point.

"so you here by your self." He asked grinning.

"Actually I'm waiting for someone."

"Stood you up huh? Wait, wait don't tell me it was Wallabee Beetles right." He sniggered.

She turned away from him, he was just late that was all, he'd be here any minute to show Josh what for.

"Tell you what how about I get you a drink and keep you company?" Josh said surprisingly pleasant. She nodded, why not.

Josh filled the plastic cup with the red liquid that was supposed to be punch, then looking to see no one was watching he slipped some white powder in to the drink and swirled the cup before handing it to Kuki.

…………………………………**.Transmission interrupted………………………………….**

Sorry it's not the best chapter in the world, but I had very little time. Any way enjoy and review!


	9. More bad luck

Thanx reviewers:

Goldenfilther – Thank you!

Nikkie – lol, I'm sure your bro isn't quite as bad as this Josh, Thank you!

Momricothegirlpissedatyou – have I spelt that right? Glad you like, thanx your friend Lea

Numbuhunknown – Yep and he gets an even bigger jerk soon. Thanx

Birdfeathers – Thanx, I'd better leave the name as it is or I'll just confuse people lol.

I don't own KND

…………………………**Continuing transmission……………………………………….**

"Man where is that boy? Abby said looking out the widow for any sign of Hoagie, it was starting to get dark now.

"He wouldn't have gone with out us?" Nigel asked though he already knew the answer, Hoagie would never do anything like that.

"Na he's not like that, probably just very late as usual." She sighed and sat next to Nigel on the couch. This made him feel very uncomfortable.

"So erm should we go round to his and see if he's there?" he asked nervously.

"Na he'll get here, eventually!" she turned on the TV, "don't see why we can't have some fun while we're waiting though."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Come on Ray, you've already had one go at me today." Hoagie stuttered stepping away from him.

"Yea well I've come to finish the job, since we were so rudely interrupted."

Hoagie stepped back again only this time Ray followed, he moved back faster but tripped and landed on the floor. Ray stood towering over him, "time to say night, night." Ray lifted his fist. However it was stopped in mid area as someone grabbed hold of his arm.

"Wally, mate I was just." He stumbled looking from Wally to Hoagie on the floor, "just, just helping him up."

"I know very well what you were doing!" Wally said angrily helping Hoagie to his feet. "The same thing you let Josh and his idiots do to me."

Ray panicked in fear, "it wasn't like that…"

"I don't care what it was like, if you come after Hoagie again I will come after you!" Ray looked quickly at Hoagie then back at Wally before running off down the street.

"That was sooo cool" Hoagie yelled, realising the lucky escape he had had.

"Err it was no problem really, hey what do you know about cars?"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Kuki felt terrible, she was sure she hadn't drank that much, yet the room seemed to be spinning and the music blasting from the DJ stand throbbed through her head.

"Are you ok Kuki?" Josh asked grinning, "perhaps I should take you home?"

"No, no Wally will be here any minute." She replied finding it hard to stand up.

"Kuki, he's two hours late, I really doubt that he's coming." Josh laughed. She swayed from side to side her eyes filling up with tears.

"He wouldn't do that to me!" she shouted now starting to sob.

"O how pathetic, of course he would he doesn't care!"

"He does care! He loves me!" she cried before falling onto the floor as her legs gave up on her.

Josh rolled his eyes and hauled her back up, "Loves you! Where did you get that crazy idea from? Has he ever told you he loves you?"

"That's not the point." She sobbed.

"Has he ever told you he loves you!" he shouted shaking her by the shoulders.

"no" she replied under her breath. Josh grinned pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said no! ok!" she shouted tears falling down her face.

Josh stood there watching her struggle to even stand up crying her heart out and laughed.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"He's not coming is he?" Nigel asked looking at the clock, it had been two hours and Hoagie still hadn't turned up.

"Doesn't look like it." Abby replied sighing and following Nigel to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he said staring at her, she was beautiful. He wished he could say something, flirt even but truthfully he wouldn't even know where to start that had never been his thing. Instead he just opened the door and stepped out onto the dark street.

"Listen I've still had a really good time tonight." Abby said making him turn around. "maybe we could do it again sometime?"

He smiled, he couldn't help it. His heart seemed to jump with joy, "I'd love to!"

She smiled back at him then she did something he completely didn't expect. Stepping forward she kissed him, "what about Hoagie?" he said pulling away.

She stood looking at him confused and slightly embarrassed, of all things for him to say that was the last thing she had expected. "you want Hoagie to join in?"

"What? No!" he said disgusted.

"Then what on earth are you talking about? What has this got to do with Hoagie?"

Nigel could feel his face burn as he realised what an idiot he had been. "So you and Hoagie aren't like an item?"

Her face fell, "me and Hoagie, no way we're just close mates."

"O god I'm really sorry, I thought, I dunno what I thought." He stuttered. Well if your going to screw it up you may as well screw it up big time. He was logical, smart but also quick to judge he always had been and this time he had got it very wrong.

"Im so sorry Abby, I'd, I'd better go." He said walking down the path and going home.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Man your car is a piece of junk." Hoagie stated looking under the bonnet.

"Don't remind me." Wally replied kicking the wheel.

"This is odd." Hoagie said from under the bonnet. Wally walked around to the front of the car and looked, he really couldn't tell what was odd.

"Look as it this, it's been cut." Hoagie said pointing to some wire near what Wally thought could possibly be the battery.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, looks like someone's had a go at your car. Where ever you are going someone really didn't want you to turn up."

"Kuki! Hoagie can you fix it?"

Hoagie looked at him as if he'd just asked if grass was green, "o course I can fix it, got any tape?"

"Believe it or not I don't carry tape around with me." Wally replied starting to panic.

"Then give me your chewing gum."

Puzzled he took the gum from his mouth and placed it in Hoagie's hand. "Nice." Hoagie frowned reattaching the wire with the gum. "That should do, though it won't last long."

"Great, get in we've got a party to get to."

Hoagie walked round the passenger side and pulled the door only for it not to open, seeing this Wally joined him and kicked the door causing it to swing open. "Man your car is a piece of junk."

…………………………………**Transmission interrupted……………………………….**

Enjoy and review


	10. Hero's and sidekicks

Sorry it's only short but I only had an hour.

Thank you reviewers!

Momoricothekittydemon - it's ok I was only joking.

Nikkie –Lol I wont tell

ME! – Thanx

Birdfeathers – its fine by me I think it would be cool!

I don't own KND

………………………**Continuing transmission……………………………………….**

"Come on I'm taking you home." Josh said pulling Kuki off the wall she had been leaning on. She didn't want him to take her home and she tried to pull away but her body just felt weak. She tried shouting but the music was too loud for anyone to hear her and it just seemed to make Josh angry.

"Shut up!" he hissed at her grabbing her arm tighter and yanking it hard. She screamed starting to cry again, her head throbbed and she couldn't make any sense of her surrounds which where now just a blur as if she had suddenly lost her sight.

"Shut up! Or I will make you shut up!" he threatened, looking to see if anyone was watching them before pulling her outside.

He dragged her down the driveway, then losing her footing she fell onto the ground. He just looked at her and sighed, then continued to drag her now across the floor. She tried to get up, but it was so hard her body wouldn't move and she could feel her eyelids growing heavy.

"You know Kuki you brought this whole thing on your self." He said pulling her towards his car, "this whole thing could have been avoided if you hadn't been so stupid." She just groaned what the hell was he talking about?

"I'm mean thinking Wally was better than me, come on!" he scoffed, she was totally confused by now.

"Don't you see Kuki I'm the one for you! Your mine!" he said stopping and looking hard into her face. He was nuts, she thought looking into his angry eyes. There was no way this guy could be sane.

"You still don't get it do you Kuki." He said shoving her hard onto the floor. "if I can't have you no one can!" yea that confirmed it he was one hell of a fruit loop. She tried to crawl away from him across the floor only to be pulled back. She was trying to keep her eyes open now, causing Josh to grin evilly.

A loud bang made her open her eyes quickly, at first she thought she'd been shot. But then she could just make out a very blurry Wally getting out of a car. "No way! You have to be kidding me!" Josh shouted "are you two attached at the bloody hip!"

"What in cruds name are you doing?" Wally said looking at Kuki in a heap on the floor.

"O look, the hero is here the save the day." Josh scoffed "o and he's got a sidekick!" He commented as Hoagie fell out of the car after shoving the door with his arm to get it open.

"Are you ok?" Wally asked helping Kuki to her feet. She just nodded leaning on him it was as if her whole body had gone to sleep.

"Go home Josh!" Hoagie said braver than he felt.

"Yep can't stand this any more." Josh said pulling a gun from his jacket and pointing it at Hoagie. "right now here is what we are going to do, you." He said pointing at Hoagie, "go stand with them."

Hoagie just froze looking at the gun aimed at his head. "are you def? Move!" out of some kind of reflex Hoagie put his hands up into the air and shuffled over to Kuki and Wally.

"You're a cruddy lunatic!" Wally shouted standing in front of Kuki, who was again on the floor trying to work out in her pounding head what was going on. Hoagie stood with his hands still in the air shivering, o how he wished he'd made it to Abbie's and stupid Ray hadn't turned up.

"You know what I want." Josh said as if he was in some sort of movie. Wally made sure he was standing completely in front of Kuki.

"Well your not having her, she's not some sort of object you can just throw around." He replied angrily.

"I really don't think you're in a position to argue really do you?"

Wally just scowled, he needed a plan, he'd never being very good at plans in truth he'd never been very good at thinking. The fact that he had just got into college had been a miracle. He looked over at Hoagie, he was the thinker the inventor why couldn't he invent a plan!

Hoagie looked terrified, his whole body was shaking and he'd turned very pale, he couldn't think, the words please don't shoot repeated over and over in his head.

"COME ON!" Josh shouted angrily making them jump.

……………………**..transmission interrupted…………………………………………**


	11. 11:15 pm

Thank you reviewers! Wow I got a lot!

Muffinzrox – Yay cheese! Thanx

Kate – here you go!

BirdFeathers – Thank you!

Numbuh half way hell – here you go!

Numbuh 9gtG – Thanx!

shadowedstar213 – ok ok! Breathe lol!

Nikkie – Thank you!

Goldenfilther – lol, here's ur update.

I don't own KND however I do own a new pair of shoes, happy days!

……………………………**Transmission continued………………………………………..**

No one moved, Josh walked towards Kuki only to be stopped by Wally. "You know you really must be incredibly stupid." Josh growled, "otherwise you would move."

"She is not going anywhere!" Wally replied firm, staying where he was.

"Always the hard way with you isn't it." Josh mocked, "well if you don't move I will make you." With that he lifted the gun at Wally.

"No wait!" Kuki choked from the floor, "I'll go." She struggled to her feet and made her way very unsteady towards Josh.

Josh grinned looking at Wally's concerned face, as he pulled Kuki towards him wrapping his arm around her waist. "Thank you, shame I'm going to shoot you anyway." He laughed.

Hoagie trembled, he didn't want to die, he was too young. He still had to become a famous pilot, get married and own his own chilidog factory.

Now Wally hated his car, it was useless and as Hoagie had stated was a piece of junk. But he watched behind Josh as the car door Hoagie had hit and left open earlier swung back and forth in the wind, and he watched at it hung further and further of it's hinge with each gust. Wally was no genius but he could see that any minute that door was going to fall off and when it did it was going to make a noise and that noise would distract Josh. He must have been the only guy ever to be this happy that his car door was about to fall off.

Kuki couldn't work out what Wally was so fascinated with, Josh's laugh echoed through her already pounding head. She looked over at Hoagie he looked as if he was about to cry or faint, what ever it was it wasn't going to help her. The wind blew hard, sweeping her hair across her face, she saw Wally scrunch his face as if he was anticipating something, and she was pretty sure it wasn't that he was going to get shot.

Josh stopped laughing suddenly and held out the gun aimed at Wally with his finger on the trigger, "Bye bye." It was then that Kuki realised what Wally had been staring at as she saw the door swing from the car and land with a clatter on the floor. Josh jumped and swung his gun behind him looking to see who was there.

Wally ran towards him ready to grab the gun from Josh, only was beaten to it as Kuki spun and yanked the gun from Josh's hand and threw it at Wally's feet. Both Wally and Josh stood for a second stunned, were had she learnt to do that?

Wally made his move while Josh stood trying to work out what had just happened as he hit Josh across the face knocking him onto the floor. They could hear the sound of sirens as police cars appeared that had apparently been called by one of the neighbours complaining about the level of music from the party.

Hoagie just collapsed and sat on the floor in shock, never again did he ever want to go through that.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Nigel heard the doorbell he had a good idea who it was going to be. Getting up from his computer, which was displaying that Hoagie was still not on-line he made his way down stairs and opened the door.

"Hi Abby," he said not looking at her.

"You know you didn't have to run off." She said trying to look into his face.

"Yea, I'm sorry it's just embarrassing you like that. I didn't mean to, I….I…."

"It's ok, it's not really a big deal, I thought it was funny." She said smiling, "I mean me and Hoagie!" Nigel looked up at her smiling face, yea he guessed she was right it had been kinda funny.

"I'm still sorry." He said now smiling too.

"O don't you be going all soft on me, I may have to change my mind about asking you to the dance." She teased.

Nigel's eyes widened, "you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Well I wouldn't have said so if I didn't."

"That would be great, I'd love to go with you." He said, now holding her and kissing her on the lips.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

The police took Josh and the gun, leaving Wally, Kuki and Hoagie to go home after they had filled them in on the events of the evening. Though Kuki and been passed out through most of it, as she was now while Wally tried to get her into his falling apart car.

Wally sat in the drivers seat of the car and watched as hoagie put his door back into place.

"Is that going to stay?" Wally asked looking at him doubtfully.

"Probably not, but there's more chance if I lock it." He replied, "unless you want to drive around with your car door missing."

"Good point, hey wait a sec where does Kuki live?"

"Your obsessed with the girl and you don't know where she lives." Hoagie asked surprised.

"What do you mean obsessed? I don't stalk her you know!"

"Look I don't stalk Cree, she just happens to live in the same house as my friend." Hoagie said defensively.

"I never said you did." Wally replied confused, "who's Cree?"

"O nobody." Hoagie said looking away realising what Wally had said hadn't been against him.

Wally looked at Kuki passed out on the back seat, "well where am I supposed to take her?"

Hoagie shrugged "she will have come with us"

"us?" Wally asked frowning at Hoagie.

"I'm not going home! My parents are away and Tommy is at a friends, I've just nearly been shot at and don't fancy being home alone." He replied pleadingly.

"Fine! Look's like I'm having a sleep over then." Wally sighed starting the car and driving home.

He searched through the pockets of his jeans for his house keys then carefully lifted Kuki out of the car. Hoagie unlocked his door causing it to fall onto the floor followed by Wally telling him to shush.

"Sorry." Hoagie whispered back getting out of the car and reattaching the door. With difficulty Wally opened his front door still with Kuki asleep in his arms. Hoagie followed them inside and shut the door quietly behind him. He looked around the hallway at the family pictures on the walls. Three faces smiled back at him with another frowning with his arms crossed who Hoagie recognised to be Wally.

"Do you have a computer?" Hoagie asked looking around for one.

"Yea in there." Wally answered directing to a door with his head.

Hoagie signed in, when the computer had loaded, to suddenly get a message. "Where have you been? We waited ages for you."

"Sorry Nigel, the party wasn't that great anyway." Hoagie typed hitting return.

"You went without us?"

"Erm sorta, though I never actually got to go in."

Abby took the keyboard off Nigel confused. "Tell Abby what the hell you are talking about!"

"Abby? What are you doing at Nigel's it's like 11:15?" He typed looking at a clock on the wall that for some reason said good stationary was the key to good business.

Nigel blushed looking at the screen, while Abby typed.

"Never mind that, why did you got with out us?"

"O boy have I got a story for you."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Wally lay Kuki on his bed, then removing her shoes put the quilt cover over her. He stood just watching her sleep, she was so beautifully perfect. Then after a while he grabbed two blankets and turned off the light, whispering goodnight as he closed the door and joined Hoagie down stairs.

…………………………………**transmission interrupted……………………………**

And that's the end of Josh, hahaha yea right!

Enjoy & review!


	12. 5:00 am

Ok this chapter is short but sweet, pure fluff!

Nope don't own KND aren't you glad!

………………………………**Continuing transmission…………………………………….**

Kuki slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbed, what on earth did she do last night? She thought to her self. Wait a second where was she? She sat up looking around the room, panicking. Well she knew she'd never been here before and that it was a boy's room. The various rock posters looked at her from the blue walls, it wasn't the tidiest room she had ever seen. CD's were stacked in very untidy piles, along with clothes thrown over the back of a chair and what looked like a guitar under a pile a various types of orange t-shirts.

The events of the previous night flooded suddenly back into her mind, the whole being held at gunpoint and the police. That was the last thing she could remember, telling the police what had happened. She looked at her watch and read that it was 5 am, she picked up her shoes and slowly opened the bedroom door.

Looking out onto the landing she saw that it was clear, but could hear the sound of people sleeping in the other bedrooms. So she slowly crept across the landing and made her way down the stairs, stopping suddenly as one creaked. She listened but couldn't hear anyone moving so carried on down the stairs.

She stopped in the hall looking at the pictures Hoagie had seen. So she was a Wally's house? Well she kinda already knew that the t – shirts had been a bit of a give away. She heard Hoagie's voice mumbling something from the room opposite her, so she made her way into the room. To find Hoagie fast asleep mumbling something about a plane and a giant turtle.

She saw Wally asleep on the couch lying on his front. The blanket wrapped around his jean covered legs in a mess, due to the uncomfortable couch that was slightly too small for him causing him to fidget. His t-shirt was in a heap on the floor, and Kuki could see the bruises down his back from when he had been beaten up.

She saw a note pad and pen by a phone, she ripped a sheet off and wrote on it leaving it on the arm of a near by chair. She looked back at Wally as he rolled over now facing towards her still asleep. His hair was sticking up at random angles, making her giggle. She put on her shoes and opened the front door, closing quietly behind her. "You've gone and done it now." She sighed to herself, "you've fallen in love." Smiling she walked down the sleepy road home.

………………………………**.Transmission interrupted………………………………….**

Enjoy and review!


	13. Pairing

Sorry this has taken awhile, been at work and stuff. Then I was threatened with bunnies and thought I had better update.

Thank you reviewers:

Goldenfilther: Thank you!

Momoricothekittydemon – how many times did you review? Thank you lots and lots!

Lipyro900 – Thanx!

Birdfeathers – Here's your update it's nice and long

Screennameless – ok I will! Plz no fuzzy bunnies ok?

I don't own KND

………………………………**Continuing transmission…………………………………….**

Hoagie and Wally had decided that it would be best to walk to college and not to take his car. For starters there was the fact that it most likely wouldn't start anyway, and secondly the door must have fallen off again during the night and someone for some reason had taken a fancy to it as it was no where to be seen.

Hoagie was ranting on and on about some weird dream he had had, however Wally wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. When he had woke he'd discovered the note and hidden it in his back pocket before Hoagie discovered it. Now he just walked down the street in his own little world smiling from ear to ear.

"and then the giant turtle said bloody hell!" Hoagie shouted stopping suddenly causing Wally to walk into the back of him, removing him from his thoughts.

"Ehh?" Wally said looking at Hoagie frozen still, "the turtle said what?"

"Never mind what the turtle said," Hoagie replied pointing, "Nigel and Abby are kissing."

Wally looked over to where Hoagie was pointing and recognised Nigel's bald head, however he had never seen the girl before. "Is that good?" he asked confused.

Hoagie walked up to them and cleared his throat making them stop and look up, suddenly letting go of each other as if Hoagie would suddenly forget what he had seen.

"and you were having a go at me for going to a party without you, looks like you did fine by your selves." Hoagie said looking over them.

"I was going to tell you." Nigel said standing up.

"No it's too late now." Hoagie said clutching his heart dramatically. "Abby how could you?"

Abby began to burst out in laughter, Nigel couldn't see what was so funny. "Hoagie I'm really sorry." He pleaded.

"No Nigel the damage is done, Abby I can't believe you have done this to me you knew how I felt about Nigel." Hoagie replied now also bursting out with laughter, and pretending to faint.

Nigel stood frowning, that so wasn't funny. "I take it you don't mind then?"

"Mind? Me? No." he replied still laughing.

"What's going on?" Wally asked looking at the two laughing.

"Who knows," Nigel replied.

"O yea Abbs this is Wally." Said Hoagie trying to stop laughing.

"O Abbys heard all about you." She replied looking at him from under a red cap.

Wally wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that, "Come on time to go in." Nigel replied as Abby left and they made their way inside.

It wasn't until lunchtime that Wally saw Kuki, she was sitting again on the table talking to her cheerleading friends about something. The story made the girls gasp and shout then what happened? Hoagie looked over at Wally opposite him at the table, his plate was still full of his macaroni cheese. Wally poked the pasta tubes with his fork then knocked them back off again.

"Ok what's the matter?" Hoagie asked making Wally jump.

"Notin" he replied, "why."

Hoagie pointed at Wally's plate, "it's got cheese in it and it's still there." He replied simply.

"O I'm just not very hungry."

Hoagie turned and looked over at Kuki, "you should just go and talk to her."

"What? How do you know?"

"Why is it that everyone thinks I don't know anything about these things?" Hoagie sighed looking over at Nigel deep in thought.

"Thanks Hoagie," he said standing up and walking away.

"Wally!" Hoagie called.

"yea?" he replied looking back at Hoagie at the table.

"You gonna eat this?" he said pointing at the plate.

"No" Wally laughed.

Wally stopped and looked at Kuki surrounded by a mass of girls, none of them compared to her. He took the note out of his pocket and looked at it, as if to reassure him self it was real. It didn't say much I in fact only one word "dance?" Wally sighed it didn't mean anything, just that she probably appreciated what he'd done, nothing more. Putting the note back into his pocket, he turned around to go back to his table.

"Hey Wally!" he heard Kuki's voice call across the cafeteria, making him turn around and look at her. She waved to him and beckoned him over, jumping off the table she walled towards him away from the huddle of girls.

"Hi" he said feeling his cheeks begin to become warm.

"Hi, I just wanted to thank you for last night." She said beaming at him.

"O it was nothing."

"Still I really appreciated it," she replied her eyes sparkling. Wally's heart sunk, there was that word, appreciate. "So erm did you get my note?" she asked beginning to play madly with her hair.

"Err yea." He said now looking at the floor.

"Yea? Is that a yea you got my note? Or a yea you would like to go to the dance with me?" she said rather fast.

Wally took a deep breath, "both?"

"Really!" she shouted swinging her arms around his neck. O yea he was blushing now, he could feel his whole face burn, he didn't know what to do he just stood with her arms rapped around him finding it slightly hard to breathe. Who needed to breathe anyway?

Eventually she let go skipping back to the group of girls, who were all looking at him giggling. "I'll see you later!" she called as the mass left the cafeteria.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Hoagie watched as the ginger headed girl yelled at the frightened guy in thought. Today was the day, today he would ask out fanny, then why did that sound more like some kind of suicide mission?

He flattened his hair and replaced his cap, then breathing in he walled towards her. The guy she had yelled at walked past muttering that he had only asked for the time, causing Hoagie to stop. Ok maybe not today he though to him self watching the girl hit her locker open and throwing her books into it.

He remembered the first time he had saw fanny, it was in maths when he was 15 she yelled at him for being a stupid boy and getting in her way on the way to her seat. No today was the day! He stood up straight and marched over to her.

"Fanny?" he said nervously, she closed her locker and looked at him stern.

"What do you want!" she yelled, god thought Hoagie could she not talk with out yelling? If he ever lost his hearing he knew who to come to.

"I was thinking……that erm maybe you would like to go with me……to the…..to the dance?" he said nervously getting ready to cover his ears.

Fanny looked at him, her face loosening from her frown, "o I erm guess that would be nice." She said slightly quieter than usual. Hoagie stood his face still screwed up waiting for the yelling, then realising what she had said he relaxed and stood in shock.

"You will?"

"Yes I will I've already said I would how many times to I have to tell ya! You boys you never listen always not payin attention………………!" she ranted shouted at him in the face. Hoagie stood smiling at her, today was the day he thought.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"So Mr Tuner, it seems you and your friends have been wasting police time." The officer said throwing the gun across the table to Josh. "It seems you were telling the truth, it's a fake."

Josh smiled, "that's what I've been trying to tell you, we were just messing around. My erm friends just had a little too much to drink and it got a bit outta hand, I mean one of them couldn't even stand up, she was totally out of it."

"Yes well so it appears, just don't let any more of this time wasting happen again!" the officer said opening the door and letting Josh through.

"O it won't." Josh replied leaving the station, "next time I will get them."

He walked up to the house still clearing away from the party the previous night. Walking up to the bush he bent down quickly and lifted something black placing in his inner jacket pocket. Then walked away down the road laughing to himself.

…………………………**Transmission interrupted…………………………………….**

Enjoy and review!


	14. Saturday

Mmmm pancakes!

Don't own KND

Thank you reviewer! Lol

Goldenfilther – this update is all for you! thanx

…………………………………Continuing transmission…………………………………..

Three more days till the dance Nigel said to himself looking at his calendar, he also worked out that it was his first weekend in five years that he would be well awake. He smiled as he heard the doorbell ring and greeted Abby.

"You know I'm not really the biggest fan of shopping." He said holding Abby's hand as they walked.

"Me neither but I need to get something for the dance, you want me looking nice don't you?" Nigel just smiled she could turn up in a black bag and she'd still look beautiful to him.

He was about to tell her this but was interrupted by a scream and shouting. "You stupid piece of cruddy junk!" he heard Wally bellow from his front drive. He was covered from head to foot in oil and other mucky substances, a toolbox lay on the drive it's contents spilled out onto the floor.

Wally looked at the wires, which one was it Hoagie had said had become disconnected? He pulled a random wire making it snap off what ever it was connected to. Not that one he thought shoving it back around the place he thought it had come from.

"Are you aware you have a door missing?" Nigel asked trying to see what he was doing.

"I know, I'm going to get another from the scrap yard, but first I've go to get this cruddy thing working before the dance."

He spotted the wire with the chewing gun and welded it back onto the battery, "right that should do." He said smiling and getting into the car ready to turn the key.

Nigel and Abby stepped back away from the car, luckily Wally didn't see this. "3,2,1 he shouted turning the key. There was a bang and smoke appeared from the bonnet, again Wally screamed and kicked the car with his foot. "For cruds sake!"

Nigel and Abby tried hard not to laugh, "we'll see you later." They called leaving Wally to swear at his car.

It was two hours later and Abby still hadn't decided what she was going to get, Nigel now extremely bored sat on a shelf with shoes outside the changing room Abby was in. She emerged again this time with a long blue flowing dress, "that's lovely" he said trying to sound as interested as he could.

She looked at her self in the mirror frowning, "I dunno, it's a bit well girly." Then shaking her head she went back into the changing room, "nope don't like it!" Nigel just sighed wishing he'd stayed with Wally and his car.

He looked up suddenly spotting Kuki looking at the dresses on a rack, almost running he went over to her. "Kuki! How are you? Good? That's great! Hey I've got an idea why don't you and Abby look for dresses together, great! I'll see you later." he said not pausing for Kuki to speak and ran out of the shop.

Kuki stood bewildered for a second, who was Abby? She watched as a girl emerged from the changing cubical, surprised the girl scanned the shop, "Nigel?"

"Man Abby's gonna get that boy good," she said to her self.

"Abby?" Kuki asked the girl unsure.

"Yea?" she replied looking at the Japanese girl.

"Hi my names Kuki, some guy's just came up to me and said I have to shop for dresses with you, I think he's one of Wally's friends."

Abby looked at the girl's smiling face and smiled back, "yea believe it or not that was my boyfriend, nice to meet you Kuki."

Nigel stopped outside the shop looking back, did Kuki know Abby? He couldn't remember if they had ever met again. They appeared to be getting on ok though much to his relief he watched as Kuki squealed taking a purple frilly dress from the rack much to Abby's disgust.

Free he walked down the road perhaps he'd see what Hoagie was doing.

Josh had given up looking for Kuki she wasn't at home and wasn't at any of her friends houses, annoyed he made his way past the shopping centre watching the happy couples walk past laughing. It made him angry, it was as if they were laughing at him. When he was released his friend Karl had filled him in on the events in the cafeteria, how dare she go to the dance with him.

Wally had ruined his life as far as he could see, embarrassed him in front of everybody when he beat him up, got him suspended, got him arrested and now he had taken Kuki from him. He hated Wally! He'd have to pay for what he had done, he'd make sure of it.

He sat on a bench watching as the mass of people leave the closing shopping centre.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Nigel found Hoagie underneath Wally's car, it still wasn't fixed and Wally had admitted he needed help and called Hoagie. "What I don't understand is it only needed the wire connecting back onto the battery so how on earth did you manage to blow this up." He called from under the car.

"Erm, it just did." Wally replied reattaching a new door onto his car.

"Hi guys." Nigel said joining them on Wally's drive.

"Hi" Hoagie called from under the car, "could you pass me the wrench?"

"You know that door's not the same colour as the car?" Nigel said to Wally handing the wrench to Hoagie.

"I'm aware of that," Wally replied looking for the bolt he had just dropped, "I'm going to paint it."

"That should do it." Hoagie said sliding from under the car, "try it now."

Wally leaned across turning the key, as the engine started. "Thank you, thank you." Hoagie said bowing and blowing kisses to an imaginary audience.

"Great, thanks." Wally said turning the engine back off and hitting Hoagie on the back leaving a black hand print. Wally looked at it and smiled then walking over to Nigel but his hand on his baldhead.

Nigel knocked him off, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He replied as he and Hoagie laughed seeing a black hand print on his head as he turned around.

"Come on guys what's so funny?"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Josh sat up suddenly as he watched Kuki walk from the centre with a girl he didn't know. He laughed to himself, after searching everywhere for her she was in the shopping centre all the time. He got up off the bench and followed them, hearing bits of conversation about dresses and the dance.

He frowned as Kuki asked the girl whether she thought Wally would like her dress, "he'd be crazy if he didn't" the girl replied chuckling.

"Hello Kuki" he said walking ahead of them, making them stop.

Kuki froze looking at Josh, no he couldn't be there he was supposed to be in jail. "stay away from me." She said trying to walk around him.

Josh stepped to the side blocking her off, "that's not very nice." He replied sarcastically. Abby looked at the guy who had just appeared, there was something about him she didn't like.

"Your not very nice." Kuki said changing to the other direction only to be stopped by Josh again. Josh grabbed her wrists tight.

"Come on your coming with me." He said looking around squeezing her wrists tighter.

"Abby's not letting her go anywhere with you." She said pushing him away from Kuki.

"O right and what are you going to do about it?" Josh smirked grabbing hold of Kuki again and walking away.

Abby kicked him in the back of the leg, making him fall to his knees in pain, "Run!" Abby shouted to Kuki.

Kuki ran as fast as she could, then stopped when she saw Abby wasn't following her. Josh grabbed Abby by the back of her clothes pulling her back, Abby turned and hit Josh hard in the face making him let go. Josh got to his feet and watched as Abby ran across the car park, he smirked and pulled something black out of his jacket pocket.

Then aiming at Abby he pulled the trigger as Abby fell to the floor, Kuki screamed. She was about to run back to Abby but Abby shouted back at her to run, Kuki changed direction and ran up the road.

Josh walked up to Abby looking over her then kicked her in the stomach "bitch" he shouted before pressing a button unlocking his car starting the engine.

Kuki ran frantically up the road, where was everybody? The streets seemed dead. Then she could hear a car driving up behind her, still running she turned to look only to her horror she recognised it as Josh's.

…………………………….Transmission interrupted…………………………………….

Getting to my big ending ooooooo exiting!

Enjoy and review!


	15. Car chases and red dresses

Thank you reviewers, look I'm updating quickly be proud!

Katie – yay! Look quick update, thank you!

Numbuhunknown – I will have to end it eventually, ok I'll make it slightly longer lol. I could do a sequel? (hears groans, or maybe not)

Goldenfilther – More than candy! Wow that's a lot! Thanks!

Mazzi – Ok, ok I'm updating

...Continuing transmission……………………………………..

Abby lay on the car park floor, blood gushing from her leg. She couldn't move it, trying to sit up she took the dress she had brought earlier and wrapped it around her leg, the blue silk now a deep red colour. She didn't like dresses anyway.

She pulled her mobile from out of her pocket only to find it was flat, as she tried to switch it on. Annoyed she threw it on to the floor, now she knew why her dad always complained about it being flat. She could see a phone box at the other side of the car park, using her hands she slowly pulled herself across the car park, she could be determined when she wanted to be.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Kuki ran as fast as she could, but the car was faster. She changed direction and ran on the pavement on the opposite side of the road. However Josh didn't seem to care about driving on the wrong side of the road and followed her.

She could hear the sound of her heart beat thumping in her ears along with the sound of the roaring engine getting closer. She jumped over a low wall and across someone's front garden to cut out the corner but Josh just did the same knocking down the wall.

She was panicking he'd hit her any moment, She ran frantically looking for something to run behind or jump over but couldn't see any such thing. However to her surprise she could see Hoagie in the distance, of course she recognised the road now she'd been walking down it at 5 in the morning.

She ran heading for the driveway as Josh rammed the car into the back of her legs causing her to fall forward slightly with a scream.

Wally looked down the road after hearing what sounded like a scream, to see Kuki running towards him being chased by a black car. "What the crud?"

Josh smiled he'd spotted a new target, suddenly he turned the steering wheel causing the car to drive across the drive.

Nigel watched as the car sped onto the drive narrowly avoiding him, but hitting Wally directly causing him to be thrown onto the front of the car, the car still moving then changed direction with Wally gripping onto it as best as he could, he didn't fancy ending up on the road. The car speeded up again and sped after Kuki who was still running frantically.

Nigel and Hoagie stood in shock at what had just happened, "Come on test drive!" Hoagie said jumping into the car.

Nigel watched as Hoagie got into the car and started the engine, "are you sure the breaks are working?"

"They should do" Hoagie replied ushering Nigel into the car, "We will soon see."

Reluctantly he got into the car slamming the door to make it shut. "ok slowly to start with." Nigel said doing up his seatbelt.

Hoagie pulled the car out of the drive and sped down the road. "This isn't slowly." Nigel screamed holding onto the chair.

Wally lay across the bonnet of the speeding car slightly dazed, he looked through the window screen to see Josh looking back at him. He turned to see Kuki running just ahead of them, Josh wiggled the car trying to knock Wally off it.

"Where have they gone?" Nigel said looking through the window trying to see the car.

Hoagie changed direction again heading down another road, "they've got to be here somewhere, I mean how many cars can there be with a Australian on the front?"

Wally tried to cover the window screen blocking Josh's view, causing them to drive all over the road.

"Move!" Josh shouted wiggling the car again, as Wally slipped slightly. Seeing this wasn't working Josh pulled the gun from his pocket and aimed it at Wally.

Hoagie changed direction again as the car screeched around the corner, Nigel was being to feel very sick.

Suddenly they spotted the car as it sped round the corner in the wrong lane making Hoagie hit the breaks however it was too late and the car crashed directly into to them.

Wally was thrown off the bonnet and backwards through his own window screen, Nigel and Hoagie were thrown forward, then jerked back again by the seatbelts Hoagie hitting his head off the window screen shelf, as the glass shattered and flew towards them along with Wally.

Kuki dived onto the grass as the two cars collided, "Wally!"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, that hurt, he was covered in tiny cuts with bits of glass in them. He checked to see that the others were ok, Hoagie rubbing a sore head, before heaving his self out of the car window screen.

Kuki ran up to him and started pulling him away from the car, "Kuki? What on earth is going on?"

Nigel and Hoagie now too got out of the smashed car, "Wally you've got to help Abby."

"Abby?" Nigel said running over to her, "what's happened to Abby?"

"She's…." suddenly the car door swung open interrupting her, Josh climbed out gun in hand.

"she's had a bit of an accident," Josh replied with a deep cut on his forehead. "just like you are going to."

Kuki was shaking as she held tight onto Wally's arm. Nigel looked at the gun, this nutter had hurt Abby and she was lying somewhere in pain or worse. He clenched his fists, then dived towards Josh catching him off guard.

He threw Josh onto the floor flat on his back knocking the gun from his hand and it sliding across the road. Josh thumped him pushing him off, then getting up he went to hit him again only to be held back by Wally. Josh stepped back crushing Wally between him and the smashed car causing him to let go.

"Kuki where is Abby?" Nigel said to her pleadingly.

"The car park, the one by the shopping centre," she replied frightened, "You can't leave us!"

Nigel looked from her to Wally holding Josh by the head, "your be fine." Then turning he ran down the street.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Abby could see the phone box just ahead of her, she looked back at her leg. She must have lost quiet a lot of blood for the dress was completely covered and there was a trail from where she had crawled. Trying not to think about she carried on pulling herself forward, she felt hot and was beginning to feel very faint. She was so close to the phone box now.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Josh had, had enough of this Wally had completely ruined his life now, he was going to go to jail and no number of stories and fake guns would help him. With great force he elbowed Wally in the face pushing him back and making his nose bleed.

He saw the metal pipe in front of him and smiled, grabbing it he swung round hitting Wally hard in the head. Kuki screamed as Wally fell to the floor with a thud.

…………………………………**.transmission interrupted……………………………………..**

enjoy and review


	16. Downfall

Thank you reviewers!

Numbuhunknown – Thank you!

Birdfeathers – here's update

Goldenfilther – is it that good? Lol, thanx

Momoricothekittydemon – Thanks lol

I don't own the KND (copy and paste)

………………………………continuing transmission……………………………………..

Wally lay on the floor looking at the stars in the night sky, he defiantly wasn't feeling too good. Kuki ran over to him and kneeled over him her eyes full of tears, she looked like an angel in the moonlight her eyes sparkling like the stars behind her.

He smiled weakly at her, touching her softly on the face. "Hey why are you crying? Go and kick Josh's butt for me."

She sobbed, noticing blood on the floor next to his head, "Wally I really have to tell you something."

"Ok but can you tell me later, because Josh is attacking Hoagie." She turned to look Hoagie was stepping back as Josh waved the pole madly. Kuki looked back at Wally he had gone very pale. "I'll be fine." He said trying to smile.

Kuki rarely got angry, but when she did she got really angry. Kuki stood up and ran towards Josh hitting him down as the pole flew from his hand. "You Jerk!" she screamed hitting him repeatedly. "I hate you!" her arms flung up and down upon his face.

Hoagie pulled Kuki off Josh, she carried on hitting out her arms now at nothing. "Kuki, stop, it's ok you got him." Kuki flopped in his arms crying, Hoagie took her over to Wally.

"Wow kuki, that was erm very impressive." Wally said smiling at her.

Kuki smiled slightly though tears still rolled down her face, "you ok man?" Hoagie said looking concerned at Wally.

"Yea fine, I'm just going to ache tomorrow," Wally lied, he felt awful his head throbbed and he couldn't even get up off the floor. He just lay there pretending to be fine, but if he was fine why was he so tired. He wanted to just close his eyes and rest, but he didn't want to worry Kuki so he fought with himself to say awake.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Nigel ran, he wished his legs would move faster. He could see the car park in the distance and Abby. O god Abby, Nigel ran his body burning but he didn't care. Abby was in a heap on the floor with blood soaked material rapped around her leg.

She wasn't moving, she just lay there next to a phone box. Nigel ran into the phone box and hit 911 (**a/n is that right? It think its 911, if not o well as long as it's not the number for some pizza company it'll do, mmm pizza :P**)

He was told they'd be five minutes, five minutes? He didn't have five minutes he needed them now. He ran back over to Abby holding her close to him "please wake up!" he said starting to rock. "I promise I'll go shopping with you when ever you want and for as long as you want!" he pleaded. "please just don't leave me!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Josh groaned and rolled over onto his front, but as he did so he saw where he had landed, there next to him was his gun. He grabbed it quickly, if they were dead there would be no one to tell he thought in his fruit loop mind. He got up aiming at Hoagie and pulled the trigger.

Hoagie felt pain shoot through the whole of his left arm, luckily for him Josh was a bad shot and so had missed his original target. Hoagie saw the blood seep through his blue shirt as he turned to see Josh with the gun now aiming at Kuki.

"Move!" Hoagie screamed at Kuki as he heard the gun shot, Kuki dived onto the floor with her hands over her head.

Hoagie could feel the blood tickle down his arm, he looked to see his sleeve now completely soaked. He had never been very good with blood, a tiny cut made him feel sick, his eyes rolled in his head as he fainted.

Josh laughed thinking Hoagie was dead, "two to go."

Wally tried to move. Slowly he managed to very shakily get onto his hands and knees, he could see a pool of blood where his head has been.

Josh walked over to Kuki pulling her up by the hair, "yea well guess what I hate you too!" he yelled spitting in her face. She slapped him hard around the face leaving a red mark on his cheek. "Cow." He shouted throwing her against the smashed car and lifting the gun.

Wally stood up shakily on his feet and saw Josh with his back to him ready with the gun at Kuki, he tried to move forward but stumbled landing back onto the floor again. Josh turned away from Kuki to look at him, "why won't you die!" Josh screamed kicking him again and again.

Wally lay on his side on the floor he could taste the blood in his mouth. Josh kicked him again this time getting him directly in the stomach making him choke. "bye Wallabee" Josh said getting ready to kick him one last time.

Kuki hit him hard across the face making Josh spin around before landing on the floor knocked out. "Wally taught me that!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Nigel's sight was blurred by the tears in his eyes, but he could hear the sound of the sirens as he hugged Abby's unconscious body tight. He'd only just found her he couldn't live if he lost her again. "Hold on Abby," he whispered to her, and the paramedics got out of the ambulance.

…………………………….Transmission interrupted…………………………………..

2 more chapters to go!

Enjoy & review!


	17. Hospital

Short chapter I'm afraid, but hey I'm updating. Thank you reviewers!

Numbuhunknown – Thankies! Lookie an update!

Lilpyro900 – I'm afraid Josh isn't going to die but he will be going to prison for a very very very very very long time, thanx!

Goldenfilther – ok I'm updating lol, thank you so very much, your so kind lol!

Momoricothekittydemon – Err please don't do that! Plz plz plz, I'll continue camping when I've finished this so don't do that other wise you won't be able to read it lol

Don't own Codename kids next door (whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

…………………………………Continuing transmission……………………………..

Kuki knelt on the cold hard road and slowly she lifted Wally's head on to her lap and sobbed. It was cold and dark and she could feel rain starting to fall, she looked at Hoagie lying on the floor in hat lying next to him on the ground. She hoped he would be ok, she hoped both of them would be.

She looked to see Wally's bright green eyes looking back at her, he tried to smile but it was very weak. His skin was almost white and his lips were starting to turn blue. She held him closer to her trying to shelter him from the rain which was now pouring heavily soaking them.

Wally had started shaking, she wasn't sure it was from the cold or due to something else which she didn't want to even consider. She lent her head against his, stroking his wet blood covered hair. "your going to be fine." She sobbed.

She looked up as the Ambulance and police arrived, Josh still sprawled across the road were Kuki had left him was checked over by the medical staff as he began to come to. Two Ambulance officers lifted Wally from Kuki as she reluctantly let go of him and he was wheeled into the back of the ambulance from site.

Kuki watched as Hoagie stirred, and the medical staff held a pad to his arm to stop the bleeding and he too was taken away. Kuki stood in the rain watching the ambulances drive away, she wanted to go with them but the police needed to know what had happened and she was the only one in any state able to do that.

She sat in the warmth of one of the ambulances as an ambulance officer tended to her wrist while a police officer asked her questions, she took a deep breath this was going to be a long night.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Kuki sat on the chair by Wally's bed in the hospital holding tightly onto his hand. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her smiling.

"Hey." Kuki said moving the chair closer, "how are you feeling?"

Wally though about that for a second, that was a really stupid question, either way he said he was ok.

"What happened to your wrist?" he asked concerned seeing the bandage wrapped around it.

"Kicked Josh's butt!" she smiled, "it's only sprained."

Wally looked at the purple bruising on her delicate knuckles, "wow you must have got him good."

She grinned at him holding his hand tighter, Wally could have sworn he heard the heart monitor bleep faster as she did so. "Kuki I…"

"Hi guys" Hoagie said walking into the room and grabbing a chair and pulling it by the bed. "do you like my sling?" Hoagie asked showing them the blue plane covered material tied around him.

"Very nice." Wally said looking at the grinning boy.

"O and you guys have got to sign my cast, I have." Hoagie said showing Wally.

"You signed your own cast?" Wally said as he read, I survived the Josh!

"How's Abby?" Kuki asked concerned.

"O she's fine, though she's got a bigger cast than me, she's always gotta do one better." Hoagie joked, "anyway Nigel's with her so I though I'd better you know give them some alone time."

Wally wished he'd give him and Kuki some alone time, did he really just think that? He blushed at his own thought.

"O Wally are you ok? You've gone all red?" Kuki asked feeling his head to see if he was hot.

"Yea I'm fine." Wally said quickly.

"You sure? Do you want some water?" Kuki fussed.

"No I'm fine really!

"How about a hug? Hugs always make me feel better?" Kuki said swinging her arms open.

"yea, I mean no, I'm fine!" ignoring him she hugged him anyway. "Can't breathe!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Nigel hated hospitals, they reminded him of the coma only this time it was Abby here and not him. He wondered if they had come to visit him before they have forgotten about him, perhaps they were happy to forget when the time had come.

"What are you thinking?" Abby asked watching him.

"O nothing," He smiled at her, "I'd thought I had lost you."

"Tough luck, you can't get rid of Abby that easily." She said making him laugh.

"I love you Abby." He said kissing her.

"Good because Abby is gonna need a new outfit."

"More dresses?" Nigel groaned.

"You thought last time was hard this time I've gotta find one that goes with my cast, I'm thinking white."

……………………………**Transmission interrupted…………………………………….**

Woo one more chapter left! I'll make it a long one ok?

Enjoy & review!


	18. The End

I would just like to thank all you lovely reviewers for your support during this story!

KNDprincessess – Thanks! Enjoy the last chapter

Goldenfilther – lol! Thanks lots and lots.

Numbuhunknown – I've tried to make this chapter good but it's mainly fluff, thankies!

Lipyro900 – okies here's your update! thanx

Don't own the KND

Last chapter! (Sob) no action I'm afraid just fluff, if u don't like fluff look away now!

…………………………..Continuing transmission……………………………………….

Nigel rang the doorbell and waited, he could hear a commotion in side the house, "Cree if you don't move your foot I will run over it!" he heard Abby yell followed by Cree shouting in pain, well she did warn her. "Now have you got everything you know with the phone and the money and the o you know what I'm talking about." Her dad lectured, "yes dad I have everything!"

Abby pushed open the door and wheeled her self out letting Nigel close the door behind her. "Wow," Nigel said looking at Abby in the wheelchair she still looked stunning. "you look beautiful."

"Thanks," she replied blushing, "though I really couldn't see the point of getting a new pair of shoes when I could only wear one." She said wiggling her toes in the cast.

"Well it's err a lovely shoe." Nigel replied laughing as he pushed the chair along the path.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Hoagie walked up to the door and was about to press the bell when the door was opened. "Hoagie P Gillian!" Fanny bellowed, "you are 2 minutes and 46 seconds late!"

"Erm yea I was having trouble getting my suit on, because of my arm and………."

"What happened?" Fanny said almost in a normal voice.

"O I was shot….."

"Really! You poor thing"

"huh?"

"Let Fanny take care of her poor Hoagie-wogie." Yea now he was scared, but not complaining.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Kuki you look, you look……" Wally stuttered gob smacked, as Kuki emerged from her house in the most stunning dress he had ever seen. Her hair was slightly curled and her eyes bright under long black lashes.

"I hope the word nice come after that sentence," Kuki giggled. Wally couldn't stop looking at her, she looked more than nice.

"You look so nice that you would have to say nice eleventy billion times before you got even close to how nice you look," Wally waffled, yea that was a load of rubbish that came from nowhere he thought to himself.

Kuki giggled "wow that's nice!"

"O sorry about having to walk but my car, you know and my dad for some reason won't let me borrow his."

"I wonder why?" Kuki giggled again.

"Hey I didn't crash it Hoagie did!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Nigel pushed Abby up to a table and they looked at the decorated hall, they had done quite a good job with it with a mass of streamers and pink and silver balloons. Nigel saw Hoagie walk into the hall and waved at him but noticed as Hoagie made his way to the table that numbuh 86 was there.

Quickly he ducked under the table, "Nigel what are you doing?" Abby asked looking at him. Nigel looked at Abby and stood up, "thought I dropped something," he replied nervously. What was he doing he thought to himself Fanny would have been decommissioned years ago and she wouldn't even recognise him let alone drag him off to be decommissioned.

"Hey guys." Hoagie said joining them at the table "this is Fanny."

"Hi," Abby replied moving the wheelchair so Fanny could sit. Nigel just stared at her, waiting for her to yell an order or inform him on how stupid boys were. He would need to get used to this.

"What are you staring at!" she bellowed at Nigel snarling. No she hadn't changed one bit.

"Hi." Wally said making Nigel jump, he hadn't even noticed him come in. Wally sat at the table looking disgusted at the flower arrangement in the middle of the table. He poked one of the flowers causing a petal to fall off, which he stared at. Nigel tried to figure out what Wally was thinking.

It was a rare sight to see Wally think, in all the years he had known him he found it hard to think of one time. But he did know him, Wally along with Hoagie used to be his best friends. "Yon know you really should just tell her." Nigel said watching Wally cup the petal in his hands.

Abby was at the food table with Hoagie complaining about the mound of food he had on his plate which he was still trying to add to, "I don't get it how can you eat so much and not be fat?" Abby asked poking him in the stomach.

"Believe it or not I used to be, when I was a kid I've saw pictures, but then I just lost the weight some how I don't remember." He shrugged adding some pastry thing to the top completing the pyramid.

"Hoagie! I want to dance now!" Fanny yelled down his ear causing the food pyramid to collapse.

"But I haven't had a chance to eat." Hoagie pleaded being pulled away from the table, Fanny stopped and sighed then walked over to the table picking up the pastry thing and shoving it in his mouth.

"Better?" She asked

"Much!" He grinned through a mouthful of pastry then taking her arm they walked over to the dance floor.

"Come on Wally!" Kuki shouted dragging him from the table, "Dance time!" Nigel smiled as Kuki Placed Wally's hand on her waist causing him to turn a deep crimson colour. Wally stepped back and forth to the music, it was too slow even Kuki looked slightly bored.

"I'll be back in a second." He said leaving Kuki, "Hey how about speeding it up a little?" Wally asked the DJ who looked up from his pile of Cd's.

"Sure!" The DJ replied taking out a CD smiling and putting it in the CD player.

Wally walked back to Kuki as the music started, "so you wanna dance?" he said grinning pulling her towards him and spinning her round.

She giggled, "lets show them how it's done!"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"That was my foot!" Fanny screamed as Hoagie stepped off it.

"Really?" Hoagie joked.

"You know Hoagie Gillian outa all the stupid boys I could have gone to this stupid dance with!" She yelled, Hoagie cringed ready for the lecture. "I'm glad I came with you." She said blushing.

"You are?" Hoagie replied shocked.

"Very." Fanny replied

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Wally pulled Kuki back in from a spin causing her to land in his arms, he stood looking into her eyes still holding onto her, "ok Kuki I'm gonna say this really fast, cuz every time I try to something always happens." He looked at her confused face and took a deep breath, ok this is it he thought to himself.

"Kuki you drive me crazy, ever since I met you at school when I was 13 and saw you on that swing and me being an idiot ran up to you and got knocked out by it as you swung forward…"

"O yea I remember that." Kuki giggled but was stopped by Wally.

"Anyway since then you've got me into trouble countless of times, I've been run over, shot at, beaten up more times than I'd like to remember, you're the biggest death threat ever, but what I'm trying to say is none of that matters cuz well I…I...love ya."

Kuki stood perfectly still for a second looking at him not saying anything. Wally could feel his heart sinking lower and lower as the seconds ticked by. Then Kuki let go of him and stepped back.

Wally was convinced he could actually feel his heart breaking, it hurt either that or he was about to have a heart attack.

Kuki looked up at him suddenly with the biggest smile ever, "really!" she screamed causing everyone to look at them as she flew onto him hugging him tight.

"really," he choked.

"Say it again!" she said letting go grinning like never before.

Wally lent forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Kuki held onto him pulling him back towards her as she kissed him back.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Well it's about time." Nigel said watching them happily.

Abby could feel herself being suddenly pushed forward in her wheelchair, "come on Abby we're dancing." Nigel said heading for the dance floor.

"Are you nut's Abby can't dance!" she replied looking at the wheelchair.

"Sure you can," he said spinning the wheelchair in a circle.

"Your just a big kid aren't you?" Abby smiled.

"Definitely."

………………………………..End transmission……………………………………………..

Ok fluff haters you can come back now, even though it's the end lol. Usually I don't write anything fluffy like this but I thought after all I put them through they deserved a happy ending!

Hope you liked!


End file.
